Not Cool Anymore
by Darren 21 Mario guy
Summary: Michael and Star are going out on a double date with Edward and Bella. Michael and Star realize that they're not cool anymore, because they go back 25 years.
1. Chapter 1

Michael puton his old fashioned shoes. "I'm going on a date with Star tonight," he said.

Then he got on his old fashioned, hippy coat, and hippy earrings. Then he went out of his old fashioned house. He went to the vampire cave.

Hi, Star," he said, to Star.

"Hi, Michael."

"Are you ready to go on our Date? Edward and Bella are coming too."

"Okay," Star said, in her stupid, air head voice.

They went to a restaurant. "Hey, Michael," Star said.

"What?"

"Are you embarrassed in front of Edward and Bella? They're new fashioned and we're not."

"Well, it's not our fault that their movie came out 21 years after ours!"

Star started to cry. "I wish we were cool again! We're so old fashioned! I hate being old fashioned!"

"I know. Edward and Bella are so cool. We're not."

"Oh well, maybe they won't notice that we're old fashioned."

Just then, the restaurant door opened, and Edward and Bella came in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, no!" Michael said.

"It's Bella :! They're cooler then us!"

"Well, just try to be as cool as them!" Michael said, panicked.

Bellla and Edward came and sat on the other side of the table across from Michael and Star.

"Hey," Edward said, with a cool expression.

"What's up?" Bella said.

The two un-cool peo,ple were getting nervous and fumbling on their words. "Um...uh, Hi, hi! We, uh...we were waiting for you...yeah, waiting for you!" they said., over each other's voice s.

"Oh," Bella said, and then she pulled out her pink iPhone. She began to text on it..

"What are you doing? " Michael asked.

"Texting Alice,:" Belle said.

"What's text mean?" Michale asjed.

Bella looked at him as if he were stupid. "Uh...you know? WHen you whrite somthing on your phone to send to another person."

"Well, what's that your holding?" Star asked.

"It's my phone!" Bella snapped.

":What are you two from the 20th century or something?!" Edward mocked.

Suddenly, Star began crying. Then she whispered into michael's ear, "They know that we're offisholy un-cool!"

Michael got mad. "Well...we'll see about that..."


	3. Chapter 3

Michael stood up, with his un-cool cloths and un-cool sunglasses and punched Edward in the nose. Edward wailed in pain and grabbed his nose.

Edward was so mad that he stood up and kicked michael. Michael started to get even madder . his Eyes turned yellow and his teeth became fanges. He snarled and flew across the room and lunged at Edward.

Edward and Michael were flying around the room beating each other up.

"You can't win, Edward! I have evil vampire blood in me! You just have good vampire blood in you!" Michael yelled.

"Oh yeah! Well, you can't win, cuz your not as cool as me!" Edward said, and Edward flung michel down to the ground and made him crash on a table. The people at the table got mad and complaned.

"Get out you stupid vampires!" Yelled the person at the table.

Michael got off and was embarrassed. He knew that he was being called attention to because he was un cool. So he ran away.

Just then, the owner of the restaraunt grabbed Edwards shirt. "Get your butt out, Vampire!" the owener yelled. Then he kicked Edward in the butt making him land on the street out side.

"Ow!" Edward yelled, and he had spit rush to his mouth cuase he was in so much pain. Then he glared over at Michael. "I hate you...You will pay..."


	4. Chapter 4

Edward chaced Michael all the way into the woods. He had a bottel of peper spray. "Michal!" Ed yelled.

Michael climbed up a tree to hide. Edward found him in no time. Then he held up the bottle. "Do you know what this is?" Edward said, gloating michael.

"No," Mike said.

"Of course you don't. You'r from the old days!" Edward mocked.

"Well i'm sure it's nothing too bad," Michael said.

"O yes it is!" he yelled. Then Ed climbed the tree very fast. "I'm faster then you becase your not a full vamipre!" Then ed sparayed michael in the face. Michael screamed and fell out of the tree.

"Michael!" Star yelled.

Michael's eyes became yellow again. He glared up at Edward who was in the tree, still laughing at him.

"Oh, and fyi, michael! Your clothes stink!" Ed yelled. "Take a bath and wash your clothes.

Mike was so mad that he ripped the tree that ed sat in, clear out of the ground. Edward hit the gorwnd and bumped his head. He fainted.

"Edward!" Bella yelled and she ran up to him.

Edward didn't make a sownd.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward was dying. Bella didn't know what to do.

"Edward are you ok?" she asked, as she pressed his head to hers.

Michael was standing there all vampirey with yellow eyes and teeth. "That's what happens!" he hissed.

Bello stood up and glared at Michael. "You don't even have a right because your uncool! Get your old butt out of here! YOu have old fashoned pants, hair, shirt and shoues! get out! get out, you big giant hippy!"

Michael ran away and Star was crying becasue she was sad. How she wished that she should be young again. She wasn't in stile with anything.

Bella went up to Edward. "Come on, Edward. Let's go out for ice cream."

"Well, I'm a vampire.

"It's okay. We can still go out for ice cream. You can just have blood for the strawberry syrup."

"Okay," Edward said. he liked the idea of that.


	6. Chapter 6

One day Renesmee was walking to school and she saw Mike and Star's son. She fell in love with him and walked up to him.

"Hi, what's your name?" Renasmee asked.

"My names Dough," he said.

"Do you wanna hang?" she said.

"Sure," he said.

Soon Renesmee and Dug were hanging out. They went to have a picninc on a hill. They ate bloody stake since they were both half vampires and they could eat half food, and half blood. So it was good for them.

"Um, Renesmee do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yup," she said, and they hugged each other.

"I'm so glad i found you, Renesmee. Cause no one wanted to be my girlfrend cuz i was half vampire. But your half vamipre too so we can be girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Yeah," she said.

Michal and Star came. They smiled, cause their boy found a girlfriend. "Hi, there. What's your name?" they said, to Renesmee.

"Renesmee," said Renesmee.

"Hi, Renesmee. We're glad that our boy found a girlfriend," Mike and Star said.

Just then, Ed and Bella came. "Hey, Renesmee!" they yelled.

Renesmee looked and saw her parents.

"What are u doing with that un-cool kid!?" Ed and Bella yelled.

"I have him for my boyfriend," said, Renesmee.

"Oh, no you dont'!" No uncool people!" Ed and Bella yelled at her.

"But, Mom, and Dad!" Renesmee said, and she cried.

Mike and star and Dug looked sad. bUT the Cullens were mad. Ed confronted Mike and Bella confronted Star. "Keep you're uncool son away from our cool daughter!" they yelled at the Emersons.

"Don't get started again with your uncool stuff. At least i can still eat ice cream!" Mike said, to ed.

"Yeah, and at least I can still eat ice cream too!" Star yelled at Bella.

Bella's eyes turned red and Ed's eyes turned red too. "How dare you!" they punched the Emersons in their faces.

Renesmee and Dug cried, cuz their parents were fighting. They hoped they could still be with each other.


End file.
